pokkenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegislash
Aegislash is a Ghost/Steel-type Pokémon native to the Kalos Region, and made its debut in Pokémon X and Y, and is known as the Royal Sword Pokémon. It is the first Battle Pokémon to be added to Pokkén Tournament DX post-launch, being revealed in a Nintendo Direct Mini on January 11th, 2018, and first becoming available as part of Wave 1 of the Pokkén Battle Pack on January 31st, 2018. Overview Aegislash is listed as a Technique-style Battle Pokemon, boasting impressive damage and formidable defenses thanks to it's Stance switching mechanic, which references the main series titles as it is Aegislash's main gimmick. High level play has shown that this character is indeed one of the best in the roster, as it introduces many mechanics no other Battle Pokemon has seen before. Aegislash also brings with him a variety of moves that benefit from Just Frames. There are a number of mechanics Aegislash has at his disposal, such as being able to give himself Attack buffs upon leaving Shield Stance, owning a parry, giving him the ability to perform extra hits on moves or allowing weak attacks to deal slight bits of chip damage, as well as give him a somewhat easier time when fighting an opponent in Burst Mode. Coupled with good frame data, long range, and ways of dealing with different playstyles while conforming to his own, Aegislash surely is a cut above the rest. However, no character is without faults. Aegislash is heavily momentum-based, and while this means Aegislash can end matches in mere moments due to his high damage output, he himself is quite frail, only having 510 HP, which is the 2nd lowest HP count in the game. Aegislash is also entirely reliant in setting himself up for his Attack buffs; without it, his moves become incredibly weak and some are even outright worse when blocked, causing him to bounce off of the shield in recoil. Special Characteristics Aegislash is able to switch between a Shield stance and Sword stance, granting access to a second move pool. Shield stance seems to focus more on a ranged, zoning, and "out of my face" playstyle whereas Sword stance allows Aegislash a more aggressive and space heavy playstyle. During Shield stance Aegislash has incredibly reduced movement speed and will automatically trigger King's Shield upon being hit, but constantly has counter armor, leaving Aegislash prone to critical grab attacks. When switching from Shield stance to Sword stance Aegislash will gain an attack buff, the duration changes depending on which action you used to switch stance: Side/forward/backstep = 3 sec, jump = 7 sec, pokemon moves = 9 sec. Buffs on Aegislash allow access to more devastating attacks, namely (during Sword stance) 5a and 4x. The buff will also cause Aegislash's lights attacks, such as 5y, to deal chip damage. Aegislash has the unique trait of being incapable of recharging it's shield over time, and instead requires to hold his high stance to be able to charge it. It appears to charge in bursts, completely recharging (from no charge) after 3 bursts, a burst is indicated by the glowing effect shown on Aegislash's shield. It also simultaneously charges the synergy bar, but at an incredibly slow rate. Aegislash's inability to recharge shield also occurs in field phase. A unique ability to Aegislash is Parry, by pressing shield and forward simultaneously Aegislash will bash his shield forward, giving a very short window to counter attacks (Not projectiles) but rather than immediately launching a counter attack it places the opponent in a brief hitstun, allowing Aegislash a chance to choose a followup combo. Aegislash's Shield Stance involves a reliance on long-range projectiles. Furthermore, in this stance, Aegislash loses the ability to Guard entirely. However, in exchange, it gains armor against incoming attacks that is always active, regardless of button inputs. It appears the armor in question is Counter Armor, and so presumably it will still be overcome by Grab Attacks. Dash stepping out of Shield stance will cause Aegislash to become invisible, becoming invincible until reappearing. Synergy Burst Aesthetics Aegislash's body becomes a completely shinier version of his regular body, giving off glowing golden sparkles. All accents given to his moves and his body when he has a buff is present as well. Fury Cutter gains blue, green, purple, and pink traces as Aegislash swings, as does Gyro Ball while he spins. An activated King's Shield gives him a green, purple, and pink aura momentarily. Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects * Upon activating Burst, Aegislash gains accessibility to all of his enhanced moves, even without an Attack buff. Leaving Shield Stance still grants him an attack buff, however. Burst Attack - Underworld Ruler Aegislash's Burst Attack is a Counter-Attack that begins with Aegislash reverting to Shield Stance, then plunging the tip of its blade into the ground and firing a long-range purple energy beam from its shield. Should the beam connect, the Burst Attack begins. Aegislash then summons golden stones that envelop the opponent in a sphere. After this, its eye flashes red and a shadowy hand equips Aegislash's blade while another holds its shield. Aegislash then extends and glows gold with sparks coming from its hilt, before being swung downward and bisecting the sphere to deal damage.. Following the use of this Burst Attack, Aegislash switches to Blade Stance and gains an Attack Buff, regardless of whether or not it hits the opponent. Aegislash has 2 different methods of landing it's Synergy burst attack, depending on which stance it is currently in. Sword stance will call down a series of ghost swords that spin in a circle around Aegislash. Shield stance will cause Aegislash to fire a laser from it's shield, this move hits across the field. any more than ~10m will still cause a hit but will not trigger the full Synergy burst attack. It is worth noting that a Shield stance synergy burst attack will deal 220 damage, 10 damage more than the Sword stance synergy burst attack at 210. Move List This is Aegislash's full moveset. Damage numbers still need to be added. Note: Enhanced variations of moves occur when Aegislash has at least one positive buff. Aegislash's Shield Stance Aegislash's aforementioned Shield Stance brings about an entirely new moveset. All moves performed (except for the listed moves) have counter armor. As such, Shield Stance lacks a grab attack or a dedicated counter attack (Y+B or X+A respectively). While in Shield Stance, Aegislash also cannot block or jump. Pressing R will result in Aegislash fading away temporarily before reappearing in Sword Stance. You can influence his distance with a direction. Pressing B will cause him to hop out of Shield Stance. Pokemon Moves Version History Version 1.2 * ▲ Added to the game Version 1.3.1 * ▲ Increased the active counter frames on forward dash. * ▲ 6y now avoids high attacks. * ▼ Parry now has 20% scaling. Version 1.3.2 * ▲ Can now change trajectory of jX. * ▲ 6y can now be delayed by holding forward. * ▲ Increased amount of Synergy gained from up stance. * ▼ Slightly reduced the timer for all self-imposed attack buffs. * ▼ Iron Head's hitbox is changed to a mid-high, allowing it to be anti-aired. * ▼ King's Shield now has less invincibility frames upon activation. * ▼ 4y now no longer makes Aegislash airborne, meaning he cannot fall out of combos if he gets hit during the move. This also means 4y no longer triggers Rotom, which can be seen as a buff. * ▼ Using enhanced 4x now reduces the timer of whatever buff Aegislash currently has. Trivia * When Aegislash calls a Support Pokemon, it poses upright while holding its shield behind its back, and resting its other arm over its chest. This is reminiscent of the posture knights have been depicted to adopt when standing in front of the royals they serve. * This is the first instance in which Aegislash has been shown to perform attacks from its eye. * In the Pokemon XY&Z Anime, Aegislash's only appearance indicates that it has a metallic-sounding voice. While it is not exactly the same, Aegislash's voice in Pokken shares the metallic hum despite having a deeper voice, and instead attempts to replicate sounds of swords clanking or metal shining as opposed to calling it's own name. * Aegislash is Pokken Tournament DX's first DLC character. * Currently, at the time of this edit, Aegislash is the only Battle Pokemon in Pokken Tournament DX with a parry mechanic. Category:Playable Category:Ripoffs